The present invention pertains to seat pedestals and more particularly pertains to vehicle seat pedestals.
Vehicle seat pedestals are secured to the floor of vehicles and a seat is mounted to the pedestals. Seat pedestals position vehicle seats so that drivers and passengers can be comfortably seated in a position, an altitude and an attitude that allows them to see optimally through the windows of the vehicle in accordance with applicable safety standards. Previous seat pedestals, like the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,126 have a flat base plate and a stem that extends upwardly from the base. The seat is mounted on the upper portion of the stem. These pedestals are relatively complex in structure, have numerous parts, and are relatively expensive to manufacture.
Recently, pick-up trucks, vans, and mini vans have become extremely popular. Most of these vehicles have removable rear seats. Others have removable intermediate seats. By removing the seats, these vehicles can be used to haul cargo rather than passengers. However, these seats require detachable seat pedestals by which the seats can be removed from the vehicle. These detachable seat pedestals must now meet the new Federal vehicle safety requirements.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved detachable seat pedestal.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved detachable seat pedestal which can enable vehicle and seat manufacturers to meet the new safety requirements without redesigning their seats or respective vehicles.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved detachable seat pedestal which can be utilized with all available seats and all available vehicles.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved detachable seat pedestal which will not interfere with tilt and swivel mechanisms now used on seats.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved detachable seat pedestal which has a total of two parts excluding fasteners, both of which can be manufactured from sheet steel using simple bending, cutting, and punching manufacturing operations.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved detachable seat pedestal which has minimal parts and is simple in construction and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved detachable seat pedestal that is simple and convenient to use.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved detachable seat pedestal which meets all of the above desired features.